


a missing piece

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Cyn is running herself in circles, making Flick wonder.





	

The missing apple piece makes her curious, more than anything. It's a good thing that at least Cyn’s family is fine - the younger one, Traian, she thinks, looked terrible. From the corner of her eye she can see that Cedric looks better already, even if not truly well. 

When her attention shifts back to Cyn, she can't help but feel her hackles rise. Cyn is running herself in circles, making Flick wonder. When Cyn lies, a ridiculous tale of Fyr getting drunk enough to die, it feels like a slap. 

She doesn't give a damn about the apples, but the realization that Cyn obviously does not trust her at all is like a punch to the gut. Now she tends to fires of anger, unwilling to find out what will be left when they'll die out. It seems like just a few days ago Cyn talked to her about being sincere with your family, and now lies in her face. 

She does not want to examine how does that feel like. 


End file.
